


show me what you're made of

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>"can you do like a part 2 of the phone sex one you just did? like when Tyler goes over to Josh’s?“</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	show me what you're made of

**Author's Note:**

> "thats not the only thing with wood" - taylor 2k16  
> someone stop her
> 
> shoutout to taylor again for being my editor, beta reader, and the coolest sinner i know  
> i probably wouldn't have done any of this without her tbh ok

“you were in the bathroom for a while, tyler,” is the first thing out of his mother’s mouth the second he begins to take his seat back at the dinner table. “everything alright?”

maddie giggles next to him, clapping a hand over her mouth at her mother’s gaze turning onto her.

“everything’s fine,” tyler replies, forcing a cheerful smile onto his face. he pokes at what’s left at his pork chop quietly, suddenly at a loss of appetite. fortunately, she doesn’t press the issue any further as she pushes her chair away from the table.

“you’re on dishes, jay,” she chirps before briskly turning and exiting the room.

tyler’s phone buzzes in his pocket but he doesn’t dare look at it.

he can feel eyes burning holes in the side of his head. he looks toward his younger brother, who’s staring at him with something akin to awe fixed on his face.

“what were you doing in the bathroom, ty?” jay quips once he looks at him, smirking mischievously.

“important stuff,” tyler mumbles back, discreetly flipping jay the finger underneath the table before turning toward his father. “can i stay the night at josh’s? we have a project due on tuesday.”

and it’s a little surprising how fluently that lie slips off his tongue, but he’s been lying about a lot of things lately. especially things involving josh.

“it’s a school night,” his father reminds, as if tyler could possibly ever forget.

“josh says he’ll drive us in the morning.”

a quiet pause. tyler swears he can feel jay’s gaze switching from the back of his head to the front of their fathers. “alright,” he decides eventually. “just don’t stay up too late.”

tyler doubts he’ll be sleeping at all, but he flashes him his most winning smile. “okay,” he agrees quickly.

“wait,” jay interjects, narrowing his eyes at tyler when he whips around to face him. “i never get to stay the night _anywhere_ on school nights.”

“it’s just josh,” his father responds, sounding bored. “what could go wrong? have fun, ty.”

 _a lot of things_ , tyler’s mind taunts. he pushes away his own negativity, shooting jay the smuggest look he can before nearly toppling out of his chair, hand already fishing around in his pocket. it shows one new text from josh. joy.

_**josh:** can’t wait to see you_

and, just to be bratty, tyler neglects to respond.

+

“hey, you look good.”

tyler rolls his eyes at josh’s bulky frame leaning through the partially-opened door. “thanks. you gonna let me in?”

“yeah. just a sec.” josh peers around his shoulder, looking at tyler’s father in their car. “bye, chris!” he shouts, and tyler cringes from the close proximity.

“it’s mr. joseph, josh,” he calls back, despite how many times he’s told josh that before. the window rolls back up, the car backs out of the driveway and down the road, severing their connection.

“let me in,” tyler whines. he’s about two seconds away from stomping his feet like a three year old. “it’s cold out here. _please_.”

“do you just not learn or something?” josh mumbles, mood instantly shifting as he grabs at the collar of tyler’s shirt and lifts it up against his throat. “ _you_ don’t tell me what to do.”

tyler can feel himself already getting hard so fast his vision begins swimming. “if you’d just let me inside,” he mumbles, glaring right back into josh’s steadily turning furious gaze, “you can tell me what to do all you like.”

a brief second passes between them, filled only by the sound of tyler’s throat clicking as he swallows because he knows he’s fucked. if only he’d just keep his mouth shut sometimes.

that nice second is interrupted by josh yanking roughly on the collar of his shirt and dragging him inside. the loud sound of his shirt ripping straight down the seam tears through the air and he narrows his eyes, glancing at his shirt first before staring josh down in annoyance. “i _liked_ this shirt,” he grumbles, pushing at josh’s chest. “you better fucking buy me a new one.”

tyler barely registers anything more before his back is being slammed up _hard_ against the wood of the door, knocking him breathless. there’s a dull ache of pain coursing up his spine but it’s unmatchable by josh’s hands around his throat, holding him up against the door and cutting off his air supply.

“are you _done_ misbehaving?” josh growls, tightening his fingers around the soft flesh of tyler’s neck. he lessens up on his hold just a bit, and tyler greedily gasps in the fresh bout of air as quick as possible, lungs burning with fire.

he narrows his gaze, running his fingers up and down josh’s sides. “fuck you,” he whispers, tone dripping with venom, watching josh’s eyes flash with anger for a hot second. it’s brief and joyous for tyler but it doesn’t last nearly long enough for him to be satisfied before he’s being spun around in josh’s hands and shoved up against the door.

tyler twists his head to the side fast enough to avoid his nose being smashed and possibly broken against the wood; the side of his face slams against it with a searing ache of pain and a loud crash, the rest of his body following suit. he doesn’t have even a second to readjust himself before josh is cramming up against him, pinning tyler’s hands above his head and grinding against him roughly.

“i don’t know where you get off thinking you can talk to me like that,” josh mumbles, lips against the shell of tyler’s ear, breath hot and heavy against his skin. tyler squirms underneath him, only succeeding in getting himself pressed even closer to the door. “hm, bitch? who do you belong to?”

josh bites his earlobe before pulling his head back slightly, releasing one of tyler’s hands and immediately going to thread his fingers through his hair. “tell me,” he mumbles, yanking back on the grip he has in his hair and pressing his lips back to his ear.

eyes squeezed closed against the pain ripping at his scalp and the crick in his neck, tyler grits his teeth and whispers, “yours.”

josh huffs against the skin of his throat, pausing to nip his jaw, the graze of his teeth softer than the tone of his voice. “i can’t hear you.”

“i’m yours,” tyler mumbles, voice a little louder, rougher.

“ _louder_ , bitch. don’t make me say it again.”

tyler whimpers, flexing the hand above his head and pressing back against josh’s chest. “i’m yours,” he whines, voice breaking just slightly. “yours and only yours, daddy.”

“that wasn’t so bad, was it?” josh mutters rhetorically, tugging at tyler’s hair once more before releasing his grip. he presses his now-free hand between tyler’s chest and the door, pulling the hem of his shirt up and fumbling with the button on his jeans. he’s gotten pretty good at undoing things with one hand, if he’s honest, and it takes about three seconds before josh’s hand is shoved in tyler’s boxers. “want me to touch you?”

tyler nods as frantically as his position will allow him, face still pressed against the door.

“beg.”

he half wants to snap at josh again, but he knows all too well being a brat gets him nowhere. “please,” he mumbles, voice cracking; he clears his throat and squeezes his eyes shut, grinding back against josh in desperation. “please, daddy, touch me – i need you, need you to touch me, i promise i’ll be a good boy, _please_ –“

josh shushes him, and tyler’s jaw snaps shut with an audible click. “you’re so bad sometimes, ty,” josh murmurs, pressing a kiss to his temple and nosing along the line of his jaw. “aren’t you?”

“mhm,” tyler agrees immediately, arching into josh’s touch. “so bad, daddy. so, so bad.”

“i’m not gonna touch you.” just as he says, josh is pulling his hand out of tyler’s boxers, ignoring his agonized whine and pinning him harder up against the door as he tries to wiggle out of josh’s grasp. “you don’t deserve it.”

“daddy –“ tyler begins mumbling, but josh sinks his teeth into the exposed skin over the torn collar of his shirt, effectively cutting off whatever words he was trying to get out.

“get on your knees, sugar.”

josh backs up enough for tyler to pull himself away from the door and turn around, sinking to his knees without a second thought. he rubs at the irritated skin of his bruised cheek, glaring up at josh from his new position on the floor.

and josh thinks for half a second he might have to tell tyler what to do, despite them having been in this situation more times than he can count on two hands. but, tyler lowers his eyes and grips at josh’s hips, tugging him forward ever so slightly and leaning in.

“that’s a good boy,” josh mumbles, placing one hand against the door and weaving the other through tyler’s hair. tyler smiles softly to himself, lips brushing the fabric of josh’s jeans. reaching up, he pops open the button and undoes the zipper, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband.

slowly, tyler drags his jeans down over his hips, laughing breathlessly as josh’s hand tightens in his hair. he leans in, tracing his lips up the outline of josh’s cock through his tented boxers.

“tyler.” the tone of josh’s voice makes him stiffen, motions freezing. he raises his eyes up to josh’s leisurely, mouthing around the fabric just to watch him struggle to continue.

he pulls back, relaxing onto his knees and batting his eyelashes, playing up his innocence. “yes?”

josh unwraps his fingers from tyler’s hair, curling them around his jaw instead and pressing his thumb to tyler’s bottom lip. “you look better with your lips around my cock, babe.”

he smiles, and tyler sighs, flicking his tongue out against the pad of josh’s thumb. “what do you think?” josh mumbles, voice low, before returning his hand back to tyler’s hair.

“whatever you want, daddy,” tyler whispers back, hands moving to josh’s hips and shuffling his boxers down enough to free his cock. he wraps a heavy hand around the base and pulls a quick, dry stroke, kissing the leaking head.

tyler rolls his thumb over the tip and drags pre-come down his length, slicking up his movements. he lifts his gaze up from his hand wrapped around josh’s cock to his face; his forehead is pressed against the door, chest rising and falling hastily underneath his t-shirt, eyes nearly black in the dimming light of the room.

he leans in close enough that josh can feel his hot breath wash over his skin, stroking him again while lifting his lips to the head of his cock. he swirls his tongue around the tip and licks up the slit before diving in, sucking the rest of the head into his mouth. josh’s mouth falls open with a trembling sigh, wringing tyler’s hair through his fingers and bucking his hips up further past his lips.

tyler takes it without so much as a moan, shooting josh a nasty glare. he fists the base of josh’s cock, resuming swallowing and humming around the tip, tongue working the underside. josh grips harder at tyler’s hair, rocking his hips forward into the wet heat of his mouth. “you look so good, baby,” he mutters, and tyler flushes, tilting his chin up slightly to meet josh’s eyes. “you’re doing so good.” tyler blinks at him appreciatively, swallowing around his dick and taking him further.

josh’s head tips back, gasping out broken-off moans and fucking into tyler’s mouth. tyler hums, bobbing his head until his nose hits the soft fabric of his t-shirt. suddenly, the hand in his hair is a lot tighter and he’s forcefully tugged back and off of josh’s dick.

he clears his throat, wiping his mouth off with his hand and gazing up at josh. his chest is heaving, mouth halfway open as he pants and tries to collect himself. “c’mere,” he mumbles, tucking himself back into his boxers and gesturing to tyler with a hand.

tyler pulls himself up off of the floor, allowing josh to press him against the door and blinking at him earnestly.

“still wanna fuck you,” he mumbles, kissing up tyler’s throat. “take your shirt off.”

tyler complies, sliding it over his head and casting it an estranged glance as he throws it to the floor. josh makes a mental note to buy him a new one later. he glides his palms up tyler’s exposed sides, burying his face against the side of his throat and beginning to nip at his skin.

“you’re being really good,” josh whispers, biting at his adam’s apple as it bobs underneath his skin. he slides his hand down tyler’s side and reaches between them, cupping tyler’s cock through his jeans and rolling his palm generously. tyler eagerly rocks his hips up against his hand, leaning the side of his head against josh’s and whining next to his ear. “want me to fuck you, sugar?”

tyler nods, tucking his head into josh’s shoulder and mouthing at every bit of exposed skin he can reach, throwing his arms around his shoulders. “please, daddy,” he whimpers, voice hoarse, hips still rolling hard up against josh’s hand. “i’ve been such a good boy, daddy, _please_.”

josh chuckles, pressing his palm flat against tyler’s aching cock and sucking at the skin stretched over his collarbone. he pulls back, grazing his teeth over the bone and whispers between the inch of space between tyler’s skin and josh’s lips, “beg for me, baby, i know you have it in you.”

his hands move down to tyler’s hips and around to the soft flesh of his ass, covered by his jeans. “beg or i won’t fucking touch you for the rest of the night,” josh mumbles when tyler’s mouth doesn’t move fast enough, gripping at his ass and pressing a kiss to the dip of his collarbone. he shoves their hips together and tyler’s mind blanks for a hot moment, blunt nails digging into josh’s covered shoulders.

tyler babbles incoherently, nosing up the column of josh’s neck and whimpering against his skin. “daddy, oh god, i want you so bad – want your cock, daddy, fuck, i need you inside me so _bad_ –“

“there you go,” josh laughs, voice dripping with pride. “there’s my baby boy. desperate, huh, sugar? you’d probably love it if i slammed you up against the table and fucked you right there.”

he whimpers, mouthing against josh’s throat and nodding frantically. “ _please_ , daddy, use me, fuck me ‘till i can’t walk.”

josh groans, grinding nice and slow up against tyler and digging his fingers harder against his ass. he lifts tyler up and his legs immediately lock around josh’s waist, hands clutching at his shoulders. fumbling with tyler in his arms, josh stumbles to the next room and slams him down against the nearest flat surface he can get to quick enough; the dining room table, which creaks underneath the sudden weight being dropped on it.

tyler’s back arches up away from the table in pain as he lands on it, momentarily stunned, breath sizzling out between his teeth in a sharp hiss. josh shoves his shoulders down against the table before clutching at his hips, dragging him toward his hips and rutting firmly against his ass without rhythm. “tell me what you want,” he demands, digging his nails into the skin of tyler’s hips and coming to a slow, rough grind.

an echo of pain runs up tyler’s spine as he adjusts himself, trying to meet josh’s hips with his own, legs wrapping around his waist. “just fuck me, daddy,” he whines, craning his neck against the table and dragging his hands through his sweat-matted hair. “god, please, daddy, just _fuck_ me –“

the desperation in that single ‘daddy’ has josh yanking away, hands ripping at tyler’s jeans until they fall to the floor at his feet. he claws at his boxers, hastily reaching out and pumping tyler’s cock once to give him some sort of relief; the sound that rips out of his throat, scratchy and high-pitched, goes straight to josh’s dick.

lifting his free hand to tyler’s lips, he presses two fingers into his mouth and mumbles, “suck.”

tyler eagerly obeys, laving them up like it was his only purpose on earth, moaning and sighing. josh stares in awe before collecting himself enough to retract his hand, lifting up tyler’s thigh with his clean hand and pressing against his entrance. he traces it, just to hear the sound tyler makes, before sinking it in without warning.

he makes a noise so broken and loud that josh is worried that the entirety of his whole street would be knocking at his door, telling them to quiet down. he thrusts, quick and deep, not giving tyler any time for adjustment before shoving a second finger in; tyler mewls, burying his red, sweat-slick face in his hands to drown out some of his moaning. his plan is ultimately futile once josh curves his fingers, seeking out his prostate and successfully rubbing up against it, groaning and writhing underneath him.

“i’m ready, oh, _fuck_ , daddy, i’m _ready_ ,” tyler cries out, sinking his teeth into the palm of his hand hard enough to draw out a trickle of blood. “please – just _fuck_ me already, oh my _god_ –“

josh huffs a chuckle, curling his fingers again and purposefully rubbing his prostate again. tyler squeals, biting harder down into his hand, holding back a multitude of curses. “you sure, sugar?” josh teases, thrusting in a few more times. “you look so fucking gorgeous, ty. you’re always so good for me, huh, baby boy?”

tyler nods frantically, throwing his head back and tugging his bloody, bitten hand out of his mouth. “oh, _god_ , please, _daddy_ , it hurts so much, i _need_ you inside me –“

“well, baby, you’re lucky i can’t wait anymore,” josh rasps out, withdrawing his fingers and shoving his unzipped jeans off of his hips. he wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking himself gingerly a few times before pushing tyler’s thighs apart. aligning himself, he sinks in up to the hilt in one smooth thrust, tyler clenching around him and nearly sobbing underneath him.

his hands find their way to tyler’s shoulders, nails digging into the soft skin there as he pulls his hips nearly all the way out and shoving himself back in without hesitation. he builds up a merciless rhythm, thrusting in and out with the obscene sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

he rides tyler with every ounce of energy he can gather, grabbing at his shoulders in time with his thrusts. tyler’s throat is so hoarse he can barely make a noise above a scratchy, tiny moan every now and then, but he squirms and arches his back off of the table, legs tight around josh’s waist.

the familiar ache and heat coils in the pit of his stomach and he can barely manage to squeak out josh’s name before he’s coming untouched all over his stomach, head tossed back and back completely arched off of the table. he clenches around josh’s cock once more, and josh manages a few more steady, heaving thrusts before he’s crying out, chin tilted toward his chest and shoulders quaking as he rocks into tyler’s spent body.

when the aftershocks subsided enough for josh to lift his head up, tyler was laying on the table underneath him, chest heaving, face fixed in a nasty glare. “get your dick out of me,” he rasps immediately, voice completely ruined, and josh obliges, reveling in tyler’s hiss of pain.

“you did really good,” josh praises, shooting him a smile. tyler wants to choke him, but he knows all too well josh gets off on hands around his throat.

“fuck you.”

“already did, honey.”

he’s laughing as he walks away, in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. tyler continues to lay on the table, staring at the ceiling with every single limb in his body aching in a different way. worth it, though. it’s always worth it.

in the distance, he can hear water running and then josh’s quiet footsteps padding back towards the table.

“want me to carry you?” he asks, gently placing a hand on tyler’s knee. “i’m sorry.”

tyler huffs a laugh, stretching his arms out in josh’s general direction. “your fault,” he pouts as josh’s arms wrap around his waist, gently lifting him up. “i could be having a really nice time with my family reading the bible or something if it wasn’t for you.”

“because the bible’s better than getting fucked into a table,” josh huffs next to his ear, and tyler hooks his legs around his hips, nuzzling into the skin of his neck.

“you’ve corrupted me, joshua dun.” despite the bitterness in his tone, he kisses josh’s cheek as he walks them into the bathroom, both of them suddenly bathed in the yellow glow of fluorescent light bulbs.

“can you stand?” josh asks, hands warm and gentle on tyler’s lower back.

“yeah.” he stumbles his way out of josh’s arms with a quiet wince of discomfort.

“sorry,” josh apologizes again, pulling his shirt off over his head.

“worth it,” tyler snickers.

josh rolls his eyes and climbs into the tub, surrounding himself in the steam and bubbles before gesturing for tyler. he follows, crawling in and settling between his legs, back pressed to josh’s chest.

“bubble bath?” tyler questions, even though it’s rather obvious as he wades his arms through them. josh’s hands press against his bruised hips, rubbing soft circles into his skin and pressing kiss after kiss to the back of his neck.

“it’s relaxing,” josh defends. he releases tyler’s hips and cups his hand in the water, watching the bubbles flow into his palms before pressing them up to his face, smoothing them over his cheeks and chin.

tyler twists himself around to look, despite the ache in his spine, bubbling over into affectionate laughter. “i like your beard,” he mumbles, turning himself fully around and pressing his hands to josh’s chest. “you should grow an actual one.”

he leans in and kisses josh, soft and sweet.

josh is frowning as he pulls away. “ty, you fucked up my beard,” he mumbles, sounding dejected, pressing more of the bubbles to his face.

“sorry,” tyler mumbles, even though he’s not, curling up against josh’s broad chest. warm water seeps over his skin and seemingly soaks into his bones, dulling his pain for the meantime. “i don’t know how i’m supposed to explain all these bruises to my mom.”

“dodgeball,” josh says simply, lips quirking up into a smile. “we played dodgeball. i won.”

tyler laughs. “what makes you think you would win?”

josh breaks into a yawn, wrapping tyler up into a hug. “you’d let me win.”

he melts against josh, kissing his jaw. “you’re probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - joshlersins
> 
> how tyler explains all his weird bruises: dodgeball


End file.
